Mad Butler
by Shini Jez
Summary: "Grell sentit son visage s'empourprer sous le coup de la colère, alors qu'un sourcil finement épilé commençait à tressauter furieusement. Sur sa tempe gauche, une veine gonflait de plus en plus, en accord avec la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui. " Par-ce-que Grell est Grell, que Druitt est Druitt, et que la paire peut faire des ravages...


Voici, encore une fois, un OS défi lancé par **Lily-Rose** sur le forum de **Rp-with-you** !

**Auteur :** l'humble moi-même ! ~ Jez, pour vous servir !

**Titre :** Mad Butler

**Disclamers : **Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à soudoyer Yana Toboso. Les personnages resterons donc sa propriété. Je me suis toutefois permis de les lui emprunter le temps d'un très court OS.

**Pairing :** / Aucun. L'idée de départ était un OS centré sur Grell et le vicomte de Druitt. C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'arrivais pas à les voir en couple, alors… c'est plutôt un délire total, au final !

**Rating :** K+ juste par précaution, et par-ce-que Grell n'est pas très gentil en amour.

**Note :** Eh bien… c'est très court, j'ai encore une fois écrit ça sur un coup de tête, mais je me suis assez amusée. En espérant que ça vous plaira aussi ! ~

…

Il y avait des jours, comme ça, où Grell maudissait son existence – à tel point qu'il en venait à ronger de dépit ses ongles vernis d'un joli rouge coquelicot.

Grell Sutcliff n'était ni connu pour sa tolérance, ni pour sa patience. Or, l'homme qui se tenait – dandinait ! – face à lui avait réussi, en une trentaine de secondes et moins de quatre phrases à faire entrer le Shinigami dans une colère noire – remarquez, il y avait de quoi, du point de vu de l'intéressé. On n'avait pas idée de porter un chapeau avec un homard bleu et oser de draguer _son_ Sebas-chan avec un visage de martyr énamouré. Ne comprenait-il donc pas que c'était chasse gardée ? Grell sentit son visage s'empourprer sous le coup de la colère, alors qu'un sourcil finement épilé commençait à tressauter furieusement. Sur sa tempe gauche, une veine gonflait de plus en plus, en accord avec la rage qu'il sentait monter en lui. _Ne le tue pas, Grell, _se répétait-il comme un mantra. _Tu risquerais d'écoper d'une suspension pour un abruti comme lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Respire, et pense aux photos de Sebas-chan que tu as pris lors de votre dernier combat. _Se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure, tapant furieusement du pied sur le sol en marbre blanc, poussant parfois des cris étranglés ou des grognements outrés, Grell observait, sans réellement prêter attention aux murmures autour de lui, ou encore aux regards que l'on jetait sur lui. Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable, il avait plus important à faire que de se soucier des paroles de ces mégères de la haute société qui le toisaient avec un mélange de suspicion et de mépris, lui !

Le jeune homme étouffa un hurlement rageux au plus profond de sa gorge, alors qu'il resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur le mur et qu'il penchait un peu plus la tête à l'angle du couloir. A quelques mètres – à quelques foutus mètres seulement – trois personnes dialoguaient. Enfin, un gamin, un démon et une _chose_ vulgairement vêtue d'un costume blanc – qu'il se ferait un véritable plaisir à teinter de rouge – affublé d'un homard bleu en guise de chapeau, qui reposait ses cheveux blonds qui retombaient dans un cou gracile. Dans un cri haut perché, qui terminait très certainement l'une de ses longues répliques dépourvues de sens, le Vicomte de Druitt porta une main gantée à son front, alors que l'autre venait se poser sur l'épaule du majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Il y eut un bruit sourd – celui d'un bout de mur qui volait en éclat sous la pression de la poigne rageuse d'un Shinigami – et une ombre noire qui se fondait sur une autre. Puis, une seconde explosion – celle du marbre qui cédait face aux dents d'une scie, cette fois-ci – très vites suivie par les hurlements des nobles invités à la réception organisée par la comtesse Grant. Ciel soupira, posant son unique œil, blasé, sur le spectacle face à lui. A terre, le vicomte de Druitt, quelque peu sonné, qui observait, abasourdi, le visage tordu par la rage à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête, survolant sans réellement les voir les lunettes rondes de son agresseur, sa queue de cheval noire et son habit qui l'identifiait pourtant comme un simple majordome. Ledit majordome semblait d'ailleurs vociférer des insultes à son égard, en ajoutant furieusement une scie. Juste derrière lui, un air ennuyé au visage, Sebastian, qui retenait tant bien que mal son agresseur. Aleister Chamber eut un gigantesque sourire, avant de joindre ses deux mains, ravis.

- Oh, mais quel charmant coquelicot nous avons-là !

Grell se figea un instant. Puis, ce fut le chaos.

[…]

Ciel Phantomhive porta une tasse d'Earl Grey à ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une gorgée, son œil bleu roi se plissant alors qu'il lisait le gros titre du _Time_ du jour. « _Incident lors d'une réception mondaine : un majordome s'attaque à un invité_. »

« _Hier soir se déroulait une prestigieuse réception organisée par la non moins prestigieuse famille Grant. Pourtant, rien ne semble s'être déroulé comme prévu. En effet, un jeune homme, identifié comme étant un majordome a attaqué l'un des convives : Aleister Chamber, plus connu sous le nom de vicomte de Druitt ! Il ne semble pas y avoir eu de blessés – et l'intéressé ne semble pas même ébranlé par l'incident. Toutefois, certaines questions persistent : outre le classique « pourquoi ce soudait élan de fureur ? » la question de « d'où Diable a-t-il bien pu sortir la scie qui a servi à attaquer le pauvre homme !?» est de loin la plus intrigante. » _

Ciel ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira. « _J'ai toujours pensé que les humains étaient les êtres les plus stupides qui puissent exister. Je me suis lourdement trompé. Rien ne peut surpasser un Shinigami énamouré _e_**t**__ jaloux. __**Rien**__._ »


End file.
